


Written Before I Knew

by TheSleepyOne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyOne/pseuds/TheSleepyOne
Summary: “Could do something with the reader being Sam and Dean's little sister, and Jack is always trying to do things to please her, and make her proud of him, so Dean is jealous of his big brother.”Jack tries his best to please you, Dean takes notice.
Relationships: Jack Kline/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Written Before I Knew

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request for a Jack Kline x Winchester sister fic. This is one of my first requests besides the ones from friends or mutual so I hope I do it justice. Also sorry that this was so late. I had a lot going on and I wanted to actually try and not rush this. Unbeta’d as always. I’m so, so, so sorry. This was written before I learned of what happened between Destiel. I wish you all the best of luck. I’m sorry. @head-over-heart

When you go hunting with the boys no one believes that you’re their sister. They always think you’re Sam and Dean’s daughter, or wife, or girlfriend, or something completely wrong. The wife thing was far too common an occurrence for your liking. 

So after a certain point you couldn’t help but get used to it. At times you even played into it, posing as Sam and Dean’s little girl who they just couldn’t leave at home. It was fun even, teasingly calling your older brothers Dad and Papa. And everyone you’ve ever worked with bought it from the beginning. And you were okay with that until Jack entered your life.

The two of you just clinked from the start. Dean would jokingly call you childish all the time and though it hurts being around Jack made you feel normal. He is so new to the world and is still learning. You just can’t help it but want to join him along the way.

“Like this?” Jack held up his work of crochet, a half finished jellyfish head. 

“Yeah, you’re a natural at this,” you praised, looking over his handiwork. He really was talented. “Do you want to use another color?” you added, grinning as his cheerful nod.

“What are you two doing?” Dean poked his head into your corner of the library that you and Jack turned into a pillow fort. There were string lights hung up and cushions thrown all around the place. Blankets and sheets were taken from your respective bedrooms and were used as well. 

“Nothing.”

“Making friends.”

“Making friends?” You silently curse out the golden retriever that is your friend, hoping to convey all of that through a single glare. 

“Well, not really but-”

“Look what I made!” Jack held up his jellyfish head for Dean to see. The older man raised his eyebrows, pursing his lips, and looking like the confused older brother that he was. 

“That just looked like a butch of yarn.” 

There was also that time in the kitchen. The Bunker had just been attacked and everyone was just trying to calm down. Live in the few moments of peace that you were allowed and everything. So you decided to make everyone pancakes. Jack for whatever reason was also up at the ungodly hour and wanted to help. 

Making pancakes is not as easy as it sounds.

“What’s going on?!” Dean coughed, waving away the smoke as he stumbled into the kitchen.

“We’re making pancakes,” Jack replied, waving his spatchal over the only salvageable pancake. It was a little too dark and burnt at the edges. But some people linked crispy pancakes, at least that's what you were telling yourself.

“No, you’re starting a fire.” Dean pointed to the flame that had caught your apron. 

“Argh!” you begin screaming, throwing the arpon off of yourself and onto the ground. Before the whole Bunker could be set on fire Dean puts out the flame with the fire extinguisher. 

“You okay?” Dean asked, waving through the smoke. 

“Y-yeah,” you stumbled, suddenly realizing where you were. Jack’s arms were around you putting his body in front of yours. You were the same height but it didn’t matter as you stared at his beautiful eyes. They were slightly teary from the smoke but they just looked stunning.

“Are you going to make out or clean up?” 

“What’s make out?”

“C-clean up, of course,” you rushed, running to the storage closet to get the broom.

And that wasn’t even taking into account of the rain day.

“I think that piece goes there,” you motion towards the section of the puzzle with the same color and texture. 

“Oh you’re right,” Jack smirks, putting the piece into place. You were staring at his charming smile and he just so happened to look up at the same time. Getting caught off guard was one thing but getting caught off guard by that face was game over. You were swooning before you even realized it.

“Alright alright, six feet apart. I don’t want to deal with any grandkids,” came Dean’s gravelly voice.

“Dean!” you shouted, embarrassed out of your mind and trying to hide your face within your arms. 

“What does he mean-”

“I mean unless you plan on marrying my sister, stay away from her,” Dean explained threateningly.

“Why?” Jack tilted his head like a puppy.

“Because I want her attention too, and with you around I barely get the time of day from her. Can you imagine how much she would talk to me with a little kid running around? Actually don’t.” 

“Little kid?”

“Argh! Dean, go flirt with Cas or something,” you begin the dull process of shoving your brother out the door. “Leave us alone.” 

“Cas doesn-”


End file.
